


Over heated

by pairatime



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4645131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a very hot day back in Toccoa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over heated

**Author's Note:**

> 2dozenowies: Heat Exhaustion

‘Breathe, need to just keep breathing’ Malarkey thought to himself as he just kept running, he felt the prickly heat on his neck and coming off the hard clay under his feet.

‘Just keep moving, work through it,’ he thought as he focused on lifting one foot after the other, ‘just a little more,’ he thought as he saw the flag post marking the end of the march, ‘he just needed to make it a little more.’

***

“God I wasn’t sure I was going to make it,” Skip panted as he fell back onto his bunk.

“110, I don’t think I’ve ever been any where this hot,” Perconte complained as he tapped at the thermometer nailed to the barracks wall.

“I’m glad Sink ordered the regiment to stand down for the rest of the day, I don’t think Sobel would have stopped,” Martin added as he drained another glass of water. “I don’t know if I could have taken Currahee again.”

“I just want to lie around and drink water,” Toye told the room as he slowly sharpened his knife on the wet stone he was holding. “Where’s Don, he’s taking his time getting here,” Joe asked as he paused looking around the room.

“That’s a good question,” Skip answered as he sat up, “where is Malarkey? He looked dryer then a desert.” 

“Yeah, he should have been one of the first hitting the water,” Joe said as he stood up, “He was on the parade field with us right?”

“He was there when we fell out yeah, hey Penkala throw me your canteen,” Skip called as he stood up too.

“He’s probably drowning himself in a rain barrel,” Penkala said as he throws the filled canteen at Skip.

“He is from the northwest,” Toye added as he grabbed and filled his own cantina.

“They do grow gills up there I hear,” Skip told Toye as he stepped out of the barracks, stopping short as he stepped into the hot walkway and the heat coming off in waves, “damn that’s hot,” he added.

“Stay on the grass Muck, its cooler,” he said as he jumped off the top step and into the grass between the sidewalk and the barracks. 

“What, you couldn’t have said that before I stepped onto the sidewalk?” Muck complained as he sidestepped off the sidewalk.

“No, I couldn’t,” Toye said grinning as he put a cigarette to his lips before he pulled out his lighter to light it.

“Bastard,” was all Skip said as he pulled out his own lucky-strike before he grabbed Toye’s hand, “give me a light,” as he held Toye thumb down to keep the light lit and brought the flame to his own cigarette then let go after he let out a breathe of smoke.

“Let’s check the parade ground first Muck,” Toye said as he returned his lighter to his pocket and started walking toward the parade ground.

Skip followed right behind Toye staying in the shadow and on the grass; the pair had almost reached the parade ground when Skip saw him.

Malarkey was lying against the wall of one of the barracks next to the parade ground, “there he is Joe, Malarkey.”

“Malarkey,” Toye called once Skip pointed him out.

Malarkey just turned his head slightly and lifted his hand about halfway off the ground before he just dropped it to the ground before speaking, “Just catching… my breath.”

“We can see that, did you try and chase it up Currahee and back?” Skip asked as he dropped onto the ground next to Malarkey.

“Yeah, I may have done that Skip,” Malarkey replied with a grin.

“Before we go and find it drink this,” Joe ordered as he unscrewed the top of his canteen.

“Yeah, drink up, it’s to damn hot to do anything else,” Skip yelled before he took a drag on his cigarette.

“I can do that,” Malarkey replied as he finished the cantina, “now give me a smoke.”


End file.
